


Punishment

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Consensual Kink, M/M, Spanking, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur has an interesting request for his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here we are again. This is a 2 chapter story (second one should be posted soon). I'll be posting this on my NSFW tumblr as well, which is tsunderekirkland for those of you who don't know. :3c
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this!

“You want me to do what?”

“I want you to spank me.”

Alfred blinked, wondering if Arthur was joking or serious. He would have laughed, too, but his boyfriend was looking him dead in the eye, his cheeks as red as they could be, so Alfred decided he was serious.

“Oh, ok.”

“If you don’t want to, then just say so. It’s not like it’s something I’ve always wanted to try and you were the first person I felt comfortable to ask or anything, so…” Arthur answered, and he had that curl in his voice like he always did when he was twisting the truth. Six months into that relationship and Alfred was just learning how to pick on that.

He sighed, shaking his head.

“No, it’s cool. We can do that. I just need to do some research first,” he shrugged, and it was a bit cute how Arthur’s eyes sparkled with excitement. It was even cuter how he tried to wash it down by looking away and nodding.

“Yes, I understand. No problem. Tell me when you want to discuss more about it.”

And so it was settled.

For the next week or so, Alfred completely forgot about that conversation. They were having a busy week at work, and he just didn’t have the time to even think about researching the subject. He and Arthur both worked in the same office — that had been where they met in the first place — so Arthur could see how busy his boyfriend was, and he completely understood that his request would have to wait a little longer.

By the time things calmed down, though, Alfred had simply forgotten about it. They went out for dates, or went to each other’s places to order something and watch a movie together as usual, but Alfred had forgotten about his boyfriend’s request. He did notice something was off, though. Lately, Arthur had been a bit more impatient, a bit moodier and a bit snappier.

Whenever they met, Arthur would be charming as always, smiling, wanting to hold hands and staring at Alfred’s eyes as he talked. However, as their dates progressed, he’d start to look away, frown or pout and get annoyed at silly things. And Alfred had no idea why.

He asked a few times what was wrong, but Arthur would just say “Nothing,” cross his arms and look away.

Almost one month had passed when, one evening while Alfred was killing some monsters in a video game, alone in his apartment, the thought just hit him, and everything made sense. Of course Arthur was impatient: Alfred had promised he’d look into something and never brought it up again. Arthur was probably thinking Alfred wasn’t interested, or avoiding the subject, and he probably didn’t want to be the one to bring it up again when he had been the one to suggest it in the first place.

Alfred smiled with himself, and immediately went over to his computer to finally do his research. He loved Arthur, and he didn’t want to keep him waiting (anymore).

And, oh, the world that was opened up to him that evening. He was a bit confused at first, but soon he found a very interesting site with all the pictures, videos and information that he needed to know to end up with a major boner.

That was interesting and, if Arthur was interested, hell yeah they would do that.

Without wanting to waste any time, he texted Arthur informing that it’d be his pleasure to spank Arthur all he wanted.

His boyfriend’s answer was amusing:

“ _Oh. Ok. I thought you were either not interested or doing some sort of punishment with all the waiting._ ”

Alfred had just forgotten, but he decided to play along.

“ _As a hero, it’s my duty to punish bad guys ;)_ ”

And he was very glad he did, because Arthur’s next message came with a sexy naked picture attached.

“ _So come and punish me_.”

Oh, Alfred definitely would.

Since Arthur had thought Alfred was punishing him with the waiting and since pretending he had had been rewarding, he decided to play along with that a little longer.

Then, after working out all the details about what they would be doing, like safe words and things to avoid, they settled a date. They agreed on the next Saturday, but Alfred informed that he would be going to his sister-in-law’s birthday party first, and that he would arrive at Arthur’s place around eight in the evening.

By nine thirty, he was still at the birthday party. It was actually a very boring party and he couldn’t wait to get away from there, but Arthur’s messages hurrying him home were way too good. By ten, Alfred had a feeling that if he waited a bit longer, Arthur would beg him to leave. At the same time, the lack of punctuation in the messages also meant Arthur was getting angry, and Alfred didn’t want that, so he left to Arthur’s place before he could get _really_ annoyed and impatient.

Still, by the time he got there, Arthur was almost climbing walls.

“What took you so long?” Arthur huffed when he opened the door.

“Impatient, are we?” Alfred chuckled, hugging his boyfriend and placing a soft kiss to his lips. At the same time, he moved his hands to Arthur’s buttocks and squeezed them. Arthur sighed against his mouth, and Alfred knew it had been worth it. “Let’s go to your room and I’m going to teach you not to be so impatient,” Alfred said, taking Arthur’s hand and guiding him.

Alfred sat down on the bed and made Arthur lie down, with his bottom up on Alfred’s lap. First, Alfred just placed his hands on Arthur’s butt, feeling their shape and caressing them. Arthur moved in his lap and Alfred knew he was about to complain. So before he could, Alfred slapped his butt – not hard, just enough to surprise him. He felt Arthur stop moving on his lap and smiled to himself.

Then he slapped again, a bit harder this time, and Arthur gasped.

“How you like that, darling?” he purred, caressing Arthur’s buttocks again.

“It’s… fin—Ah!” Alfred slapped him once more, even stronger than before, and Arthur cried in surprised. One more slap, and he was moaning instead, holding on to the bed sheets. Yet another strong slap and Alfred was starting to feel him getting hard, which was extremely rewarding.

“You seem to be enjoying this a lot, huh,” Alfred commented, amused.

“Yes…” Arthur gasped, moaning again when Alfred slapped him, and then again and once more in succession, not giving him time to think. Arthur was moaning even louder, and gasping.

Alfred took a deep breath, feeling his body getting warmer.

“Get up, take your pants off.” He demanded, and Arthur promptly obeyed him. He stood up at once, unbuttoning his pants hurriedly. He was breathing fast, and his cheeks were all red. It was adorable. Alfred wanted to take him into his arms and kiss him senseless, but they had agreed to only spanking that evening, so that was all he was going to do.

Sitting on the bed, he watched with his arms crossed as Arthur took off his pants and stood there for a second before taking off his underwear, too.

Alfred loosened his tie and stood up, pointing to the bed. “Get down on your knees, babe. Show me your ass.”

Arthur gulped, nodding, and did as Alfred told him.

“You know, you have a lovely ass,” Alfred commented casually, passing his hands on Arthur’s butt and feeling his warm skin. It was reddish all over, and Alfred slapped it a few more times, but not at all strong.

“I know… You say that a lot.” Arthur mumbled with a sigh, a smile on his lips.

“It’s true,” Alfred nodded. He slapped Arthur again, stronger, and he moaned quietly, holding to the sheets again, his face hidden in them. Alfred slapped again, even harder, and he could see how Arthur’s knees seemed to tremble. “Call my name,” he decided to ask, like he had seen in one video or another.

“A-Alfred…” Alfred hit him again, “Ah… Alfred…”

“Tell me what you want me to do with you.”

“H-harder, I want… harder…” Arthur mumbled, so Alfred did just that. He slapped him once more, and squeezed his soft skin afterward, then hit again, and once more, then squeezed and caressed the skin, which was much redder now. He slapped Arthur a few more times, as Arthur moaned and called his name in delight. His legs were trembling, and he seemed almost out of breath. They continued for a while, with Arthur’s moans filling the room and making Alfred feel sweaty inside his suit.

“You can lie down now,” Alfred said with a much kinder voice, and Arthur literally fell down on the bed, sighing. He looked back to Alfred, his eyes wide and a bit wet, but dark with lust, and his lips parted and inviting.

Alfred gulped, and walked around the bed to give him a proper kiss.

“That’s enough for now, isn’t it?” he asked, and Arthur nodded.

“Did you like it?” Arthur questioned, and Alfred smirked.

“Yeah. We should do this again.” He answered.

And oh, they _definitely_ would be doing that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Enjoy!

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with him,” Alfred sighed loudly, a hand holding a beer and the other one messing his hair. It was a week night, and the bar was full and the chattering around them was loud, but they didn’t mind it.

“He’s always been a workaholic, that one.” Scott commented, laughing a bit and asking for another glass of whisky. His relationship with his brother wasn’t the best, but he got along with Arthur’s boyfriend surprisingly well, to the point they sometimes went out for a few drinks together.

“It’s getting out of hand, though. He almost collapsed on me the other day. He had been working for fourteen hours. He forgets to eat sometimes. I get worried but mostly angry because he _knows_ I’ll take care of him, so he comes over when he’s beyond exhausted and of course I do everything for him because I care for him, you know? I just think it’s unfair, because he never listens to me when I complain about it… he just keeps doing it…” Alfred ranted on, frowning. As their workload increased with their office having signed a new contract with a bigger company, Arthur had been working way too much, and that was affecting their relationship.

Alfred had expressed his concern — more than a few times, actually — but Arthur was always saying that it was a necessary sacrifice, that he was doing what he could in order to get a promotion sometime soon, that he’d stop working too much once he got his promotion… but Alfred wasn’t so sure.

“You know, you should punish him,” Scott suggested casually, and Alfred turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“You tried talking to him, and it hasn’t worked. So if he’s acting like a child, you should treat him like one, too. Take something he likes from him or something.”

“Or give him a good spanking,” Alfred thought out of loud, and Scott laughed, raising his glass.

“I mean, sure, I guess.”

Alfred nodded, laughing it off too and allowing Scott to change the subject. The thought didn’t leave his mind, though. Scott was right – Arthur needed a punishment.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time they met, it was at Alfred’s place. Arthur got there late as usual, and was taking off his tie and ready to make himself comfortable on Alfred’s couch.

“Ugh, I’m so tired… I could sleep right here…” he was saying, but Alfred didn’t allow him to even sit down. He grabbed Arthur’s wrist and stared at him, serious.

“We need to talk,” he said, but quickly added, “Actually, I’m tired of talking, I’m going to _punish_ you. Come with me.” He said, and made his way to his bedroom, Arthur being forced to come along.

“Oi, what is this about all of a sudden?” Arthur asked, sounding confused and a little bit annoyed.

“You know what this is about, and it’s not sudden. You’ve been working way too much, and then coming to me to take care of you afterwards. And I’m tired. I love you, but I want you to take care of yourself, too. I’m your boyfriend, not your babysitter,” Alfred explained.

“It’s not like that… I’ve told you…”

“Shush, I won’t fall for that again!” Alfred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “You always say that, but you never change, Arthur. The way you’re treating your body, what will come first, your promotion or your admission to a hospital?”

That seemed to make Arthur stop mid-thought and stare at Alfred for a second. He was about to talk again when Alfred shook his head.

“That’s why I’m going to give you a good spanking, so you keep this in mind and take better care of yourself in the future.” He informed, serious, as serious as he could, and he watched in delight as Arthur stared at him and then slowly nodded.

“Good,” he added, “now sit there,” he pointed to the bed, and Arthur did just that.

While making eye contact, Alfred took his tie off and placed it carefully on his dresser. He unbuttoned the upper buttons of his shirt after that, and while still making eye contact, he rolled up his sleeves. He could see Arthur watching him intensely, and he could also see the bags under Arthur’s eyes, and how tired he seemed. That was necessary, though. He knew Arthur would also enjoy that – if he didn’t they still had a safe word Arthur could use and Alfred would stop – but most of all it would be a lesson for the future. He didn’t want Arthur collapsing around after overworking himself.

He was taking his time in getting ready, and he could see Arthur shifting on the bed in anticipation, which was just what he wanted.

Finally, he took a chair from the corner and placed it in the middle of the room. He sat down on it.

“Take off your clothes,” Alfred demanded, crossing his arms. “This is a punishment; I’m not going easy on you.”

He watched as Arthur gulped, and slowly stood up. He took off his shoes, then his coat and dress shirt. As he was taking off his pants, he sighed, “Is this really necessary?”

“I decide what is necessary here.” Alfred informed, and grabbed Arthur by the wrist once he was completely undressed.

He guided Arthur and accommodated him on his lap, so his body was on Alfred’s lap, his feet on the ground and his arms hanging on the air.

Alfred sighed, and then he started to spank Arthur. Unlike the other times they had done that, he didn’t start slow and weak – he went full on. With his palm open, he slapped Arthur’s ass hard and repeatedly, taking turns in slapping each buttock. Arthur moaned in protest, grabbing the edge of the chair and moving his feet, but that only made Alfred slap him more.

“Don’t resist it, you brought this upon yourself,” he said.

“I was just… I need this promotion… Ah!” Arthur tried to defend himself, but Alfred wasn’t stopping.

“You also need to feed yourself, and sleep. You won’t be able to work properly if you don’t take care of yourself, Arthur!” Alfred said. He was hitting Arthur almost to a rhythm, relentlessly and steady.

“I know, but I…!”

“I love you and of course I’ll take care of you if you come to me almost passing out from exhaustion, but I don’t want to keep doing that!” Alfred said, gritting his teeth. Arthur was trying to cover his buttocks with one of his hands, and Alfred had to hold it down, “I want you to live a healthy life!”

“I know…” Arthur said, a tearful tone in his voice, “I promise I’ll do better…”

Alfred kept on, slapping hard, unrelenting. He wasn’t going to stop after a single promise.

“A-Alfred… please… I promise…” Arthur moaned, almost crying. He was trying to squirm away and Alfred was holding him in place.

“You’ve been bad, Arthur. I need to do this.” Alfred said, and he was still not stopping. Arthur’s skin was really red, and he knew that each slap was probably hurting more than the previous one, especially by the way Arthur was trying to cover his ass with one of his hands and moving his feet all the time, trying to move away and free himself. He was also moaning, though, and Alfred could notice the difference in moans. They were both pained and lustful.

“Please… I understand… I’ll take better care of myself…” Arthur mumbled, moving his hips and trying to look back to make eye contact with Alfred, but Alfred refused to.

“Do you? Do you really understand?”

“I do, I promise… Ah…” Arthur cried.

“I need to do this properly so you’ll _really_ take care of yourself.” Alfred answered, so he kept on spanking his boyfriend, slapping him mercilessly, to the point his own hand was starting to hurt.

“P-please… please, Alfred… it’s enough…” Arthur kept on moaning. He was crying by then, tears on his eyes as he moved his hips and effortlessly tried to make Alfred stop, tried to cover himself, only to have Alfred hold his hands for a bit and keep on with his punishment.

“I’ve learned my lesson… I promise… I really have… I promise…” Arthur sobbed.

Alfred took a deep breath, and finally started to slap him with less strength.

“You did?” he asked.

“I did. I’ll take better care of myself. I promise. I promise…” Arthur sighed, breathing heavily.

“Good. That’s what I want. For you to take better care of yourself. You understand I did this because I love you, right?” Alfred asked, and Arthur nodded.

“Yes. I do.”

“Alright,” Alfred said, and he finally came to a stop. He felt Arthur relax on his lap, and carefully helped him to his feet. He stood there awkwardly, both hands on his buttocks and facing the floor with his cheeks extremely red and his eyes a little puffy.

Alfred stood up too and held his face with both hands, making Arthur look up to him. Then he kissed Arthur’s forehead and smiled to him.

“I love you. I’ll make you some soup. Go lie down.”

Arthur nodded, looking away but smiling a little bit.

“Okay. Thank you. I love you too, you know…” he said very quietly, his cheeks redder than before, “I’ll really take better care of myself…”

“You better.” Alfred answered very serious before kissing his boyfriend and leaving the room.


End file.
